


The one where Lucifer uses his wings to get to Chloe fast and Confronts Cain in front of her with his Wings exposed

by ayanahmed138 (orphan_account)



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dan and Charlotte Happy ending, Episode: s03e20 The Angel of San Bernardino, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Lucifer Lockdown, Lucifer beats Cain, Lucifer figures out the vulnerable situation, Lucifer tells Chloe about everything, Romance, help me, i am bad at tagging, marriage epilogue, the gang takes down Pierce, they both get their ending they deserve, waiting for season 05, wings reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24473182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ayanahmed138
Summary: after confronting Maze Lucifer decides to use his wings to get to the Detective fast. He bursts through the door with his wings exposed as Pierce breaks up with Lucifer and turns towards the doororLucifer attacks Cain in front of Chloe with his wings exposed
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker & Marcus Pierce, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Marcus Pierce
Comments: 8
Kudos: 53





	The one where Lucifer uses his wings to get to Chloe fast and Confronts Cain in front of her with his Wings exposed

**Author's Note:**

> Hello peeps once again! so this episode is my most hated episode of them all, so i decided to fix some stuff. This is actually the first even fic i have ever written, for myself and my friend so enjoy.
> 
> they both deserve a happy ending

Lucifer was rushing through the penthouse to find the angel figurines to proof the Detective that Pierce was not a good man as he claims to be. Lucifer was exhausted by not sleeping for a week, even though he didn’t need much sleep still he had baggy eyes but was just too scared.

When Maze came to his penthouse and poured him a drink and took pity on him he immediately figured it out that it was not like Maze he knows. Maze was playing with him by working with Pierce to make him think that his father was controlling him by using fake wings. 

“I need to go to the Detective!!!!” Lucifer shouts as he bolts right up. 

He knew he needed to get their fast and faster than Cain because there was no doubt in his mind that Chloe will tell Pierce those three words then and there if he does not reach their faster than him. So he went to his balcony unfurled his wings and took to save his Detective.

 **At Chloe’s house**  
When Pierce came to Chloe’s house she was smiling after her earlier conversation with Lucifer where she almost told Lucifer how she felt about Marcus and decided that she does not own Lucifer anything he was just jealous which he should not be because he got his chance.

Chloe started to talk while blushing, “I really like you Marcus……. Because Pierce I lo….” Pierce stops her and tells her it’s not worth it and she was making it hard enough as he was going towards the door Lucifer bursts through the door with his wings exposed.

When Lucifer came close to Chloe’s house, he saw Pierce’s motorcycle and decided that he will burst through the door, he also knew that Chloe might see him but seeing her hurt by Pierce was far worse, besides Linda got over it she might as well get over… right.

“CAIN!!!” Lucifer came through the door crashing through as he saw a heart broken Chloe staring at him indicated that Cain had already hurt Chloe Lucifer pushed Pierce towards the wall pinning him down with his sharp pointed wings.

To say that Chloe was in shock was in understatement when she saw what went down how her partner to whom she shouted at and told him that he was jealous came through her door absolutely furious at her ex-boyfriend who had literally broken up from her pinning him down with gorgeous white _wings._

That’s right freaking wings. That means just moments ago she shouted at her partner who was freaking

_Angel….. Devil…._

_With freaking gorgeous wings………_

And what also surprised her that Pierce the man she supposedly _loved_ was…..

 _Oh God…God is also real that means……. Heaven and hell truly exists_.

_The man who just broken up with is the…… World’s First Murderer._

That means her partner…….. Lucifer has always told her the truth….. but before she could think any more Lucifer spoke again.

“YOU BASTARD!!! You really think that I will not find out your plan to create a dredge between me and the Detective by working with Maze.” Lucifer said while eying Chloe as he said ‘Detective’.

“Do you really think I will let you manipulate Chloe to what you want!!”

 _Manipulating me…….. how???_ Many questions were roaming in Chloe’s mind.

“You may have temporarily succeeded, but I will make this perfectly clear to you, I WILL NEVER EVER LEAVE HER SIDE WHEN SHE IS IN DANGER I don’t care if she fires me I WILL ALWAYS PROTECT HER FROM PEOPLE LIKE YOU.”

Pierce was holding his breath, eying Chloe and Lucifer as the sharp ends of Lucifer’s wings threatening to cut through his throat If he made a mistake. 

Pierce knew that by hurting Chloe he made Lucifer his enemy number 1, he knew that angels could not kill humans but he also knew that when it comes to Chloe Lucifer will not hesitate to kill him for her, as he killed his own brother to protect.

“I was so close, she just had….. to say those words….. but I couldn’t…… I couldn’t hurt her like that.” Pierce said in desperation but it meant nothing to Lucifer as the damage was already done.

“Oh You hurt her plenty, and now I am going to hurt you!!!!” As Lucifer said those words he picked up Pierce and threw him over the kitchen counter. 

“GET UP!!” Lucifer shouted, he saw the shocked face of Chloe but he knew that he had to deal with Cain first.

Then he saw his arm……… and his mark was gone.

_How was possible??? He said he stopped…._

“Your Mark….. it’s gone..” Lucifer said as he looked between Chloe and Pierce.

“No no no this is not possible” then it clicked in Lucifer’s mind.

Lucifer was not vulnerable to Chloe in the first case they worked together, that was after when they got to know each other….. It was because Lucifer felt himself Vulnerable to Chloe.

“Congratulations Cain!! You got what you wanted, Now GET OUT before I forgot of all the rules my Dad made.”

Pierce saw that his mark was gone that means………Chloe must have loved him……. But now he can’t have her In his life as now she knows the truth but judging by her expression meant that neither can Lucifer.

Without waiting for Pierce to stand up, Lucifer picked up Pierce by his shirt and threw him outside to door.

“If I see you here again, You won’t be needing Maze to kill you, I will send you to hell myself” as Lucifer said those words he shut the door on his face and turned to an emotionally shocked Chloe. ‘  
“Detective” Lucifer called her as she sunk on her couch.

Chloe witnessed as the Devil and the World’s First Murderer argued and as she finally came to know the truth of why Lucifer was acting so weirdly and why he hated Pierce. 

_The Devil is in my house confronting my ex boyfriend who also happens to be the World’s First murderer…….. great just great._

Chloe also found out that what she shared with Pierce was fake, he was using her for God knows what and suddenly she is glad that he broken up with her. 

She heard them both talk about his Mark and how Pierce stopped her from saying those three words, but still he can now die, and somehow it was all connected to her.

_Oh my…. I kissed the devil…and I had sex with the world’s first murderer…._

She didn’t know how much she can take anymore. She saw Lucifer man handling Pierce showing her that nobody can escape the wrath of the Devil.

But she was not scared that Lucifer would hurt her, he had many opportunities to do so, but he did not. She finally saw that her dating Pierce was slowly killing her partner knowing that Pierce was dangerous and he couldn’t do anything.

And before she knew it Lucifer threw the lieutenant out of her house and now only Lucifer and Chloe were left in her house as she finally allowed herself to sunk in on nearby couch as Lucifer called her.

“Detective”

Chloe did not know what to tell, maybe she should tell him to leave but she needed answers about how Pierce was using her, among other things. She also wanted to ask about the Mark. 

After some time Chloe finally spoke.

“You……are..”

“Come on Detective say it”

“You are an angel” is what Chloe managed to say after having her life turn upside down.

“Bloody Hell Detective I am far from angel……. Perhaps it’s the wings that are playing with your mind.”

“So you are the Devil…….. you really don’t lie don’t you”

“Always the truth with me dear.” Lucifer replied not sure what to do. 

“Detective I asked you this question earlier in our partnership, I will ask you again. Do I scare you?”

Chloe thought about a little. Images of one certain Jimmy Barnes came to her mind, but Lucifer has never given her a reason to not to trust him. He had a lot of opportunities to hurt her, but he did the exact opposite, he protected her, just like he protected her from Pierce. Makes her thing what else he did to protect her.

“No.” Chloe simply replied after a little thinking. 

“Why? Didn’t you see, I AM THE DEVIL, the most evil creature ever created.”

“No you are not, you told me yourself that the people got It all wrong, and also you don’t lie.”

“You truly believed that.” Lucifer said with awe as he looked at her eyes to see any signs of fear, but they were non.

“Yes” Chloe replied.

“I assume you have questions.”

“Yeah. But first I want you to tell me about Pierce and how was he using me?”

“Well, you see when he killed the fake sinner man I went to the lab and found a photo of the sinner man’s childhood with an arm around his shoulder. It had the same marc as our dear lieutenant, so I called him to Lux and stabbed him right through his heart..”

“Wait you stabbed him!!” Chloe exclaimed realizing the irony here.

“Yes well there was only one way to proof my theory, so as you can see, he was totally healthy that’s where I found out that Pierce was Cain, the World’s first murderer marked by God to walk the Earth for all eternity. He always wanted to die, so when he found out that there is a Detective, you who made the Devil bleed he transferred to LA, knocked me out in the..”

“Wait what do you mean I make you bleed.”

“Ah well it exactly how it sounds Detective, remember the Duniear case.”

Chloe hummed in response.

“Well his wife actually shot me when she came upstairs, your ex came running telling me about Malcom but I actually did not bleed, then I had a theory, so I came to your house later with a knife and cut myself which proofed that you make me vulnerable Detective.”

Chloe started to sob knowing at all this Lucifer came in line of Danger and her he could have been killed…….. he did die. Pictures of the airport hanger came into her mind.

“why??” Chloe asked.

Lucifer saw that she was in the verge of crying.

“Detective What’s wrong?”

_I thought he killed you_

_Oh he did….i got better_

“Why did you not leave? You could have been safe with literally anyone else, wait……. You did die at the airport hanger when….Malcom….”

“Calm down Detective” Lucifer tried to sooth her.

“I am right here in front of you very much alive, no need to make a fuss about it.” 

“Why did you not leave? Why did you stay??”

“Because Detective” Lucifer sighed 

“You are worth it”

With that Chloe couldn’t take it anymore she stood up march towards Lucifer and attacked him with a fierce hug.

All the times of Lucifer bringing himself between her and danger came through her mind.

Him getting stabbed

Lucifer pulling her out of a burned building

“Don’t do anything stupid like that again Lucifer, please promise me Lucifer.” Chloe murmured in his chest.

“You know I don’t lie Detective, if I had to do all of that again, will do it in a heartbeat.” Hearing reply Chloe was not openly crying. She didn’t know what to say to that.

With that Chloe made a decision that she will not abandon Lucifer like his rest of his family. She will stay by his side no matter what, whatever things his father will put him through in the future she will remain by his side.

“I am sorry I never believed you.” Chloe said, she was still crying.

“It alright darling, you accepted me that’s the best thing you did for me. Thank you for accepting me.”

Chloe looked up in his dark chocolaty eyes and pressed her lips to his, to give him further proof that she accepts him and she will not leave him.

She suddenly realized that the _thing_ that she felt towards Marcus was just a bandage at a hole which Lucifer caused. She liked that Pierce was everything that Lucifer wasn’t, but nothing can ever compare to what she felt for Lucifer, not Dan and for sure not Marcus.

When Chloe kissed him he felt like he was falling again, this time for the better. She was accepting him, he knew she had a lot of questions, and this time he will answer all of them, he will tell her about Uriel, his mother, her being a Miracle and they have to deal with Pierce and Maze, but not tonight, tonight he will just hold her and tell her that it’s alright, they have each other and no one can separate them.

They eventually went to bed, and slept peacefully holding each other. Lucifer slept better than he had in ages, as he didn’t sleep for a week. 

In the Morning Lucifer made Chloe breakfast, she asked her why she made him vulnerable, he told her about her origins and Candy, to which she laughed and assured him that her feelings were real to her, and now he understood. He told her that he felt himself vulnerable to her, that’s why.

He also told her that because Pierce chose her instead of his desire to find is mortality he could finally break his curse. He also told her Pierce’s original plans about how he saw how much she cared for Lucifer it must be her _love_ that made him vulnerable.

Before going to the precinct Lucifer told her about his mother, about how she was manipulative about him, that’s why he left her and came back with Candy. She told him how much it hurt her, but understood from where he was coming from.

He told her about his deal with his father, and then Uriel. He told Chloe that he killed his own brother, expecting that now she would kick him out of her life but Chloe again surprised him by hugging him hard, as they both grieved about his dead brother.

When Lucifer asked Chloe that was she surprised that he had never killed before she said no because he is a good man. Lucifer told her about Amenideal’s theory and how he thinks that he got his wings back.

As now Cain was mortal, he could now get his proper punishment. Lucifer told Chloe about Pierce being the original sinner man. The gang, which included Lucifer, Chloe, Charlotte, Dan, Maze as she apologized to Amenideal, Linda, Chloe and Lucifer and Linda for emotional support, got together and brought down the sinner man to justice. 

Chloe was relieved and got a little jealous that Linda knew before her but It made sense as she was Lucifer’s therapist, she talked to the good doctor, which helped a lot also thanked her for being there for Lucifer when she wasn’t.

They all worked together and brought the sinner man together, they stayed at Lucifer’s penthouse, after Pierce was arrested, he was given a death sentence as the amounts of killing his gang had done was beyond repair.

Dan and Charlotte got together and were living a happy life.

One day when Chloe was staying at Lucifer she asked him about the mermaid panting, he was forced to tell her about his hell visit, to which Chloe made him promise not to do that again, but he assured her that he had his wings and he now could go to hell whenever he wanted.

A year of dating Lucifer decided to propose to Chloe on her birthday, in front of the whole precinct. He gave her a beautiful speech, and Chloe off course said yes while she embraced him and cried.

Now Lucifer and Chloe were living a happy life in a huge house near the beach, with Trixie. When Eve arrived she saw Lucifer happy with Chloe, she and Maze got together and now were living happily in Lucifer’s penthouse. 

Dan and Charlotte also married.

After Pierce’s departure the higher ups wowed Chloe and Lucifer for their work and insisted Chloe to be the next lieutenant, she declined eventually after marriage, she became the lieutenant upon Lucifer’s most request. Together they both cleared the department and Chloe took an early retirement to stay home with her beautiful family.

Lucifer and Chloe did a world tour with a teen Trixie, and now were having their best time. Chloe couldn’t ask for a better partner. Lucifer for the first time looked up the sky and murmured _thanks Dad_

_Up in the heavens sky Dad smiled as his lost son, as he finally got the happiness he deserved._

**Author's Note:**

> and that's it. how was it? please leave a comment. I really wanted a epilogue so i wrote it. don,t worry little less complicated will have its 2 chapter which already done, just needs the html tags on Saturday. so yeah see you on Satuday.  
> thanks for reading.


End file.
